


Fifth.

by coffeeislove



Category: Jk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeislove/pseuds/coffeeislove





	

Beep. You know I don't write for nothing. Exactly! It's our fifth months together. Wheeeee. Happy fifth monthsarry, baby. God, is this real? Five months seriously? This is not a short term. I'm so close to speechless but nah, I will dig all of my talkative mood here.

Okay. Istg I really have nothing to talk about. Like I have let out everything through every month's letters. I should just remind you how thankful I am having you then. You should know that I'm very very very thankful for having the chance to love you and being loved by you. Though all of the lacks I have, you'd still be there for me. The only fear that was haunting me, which was you would probably get sick of me, slowly flies away and now I'm not that scared about it anymore. Sometimes I might be too much, too emotional or dramatic and stuffs and if you dislike it, I'm sorry. But really, when you were playing around teasing me, I wasn't really hurt because I was also just playing around. In fact, you never did anything that ever hurt me but which I have probably ever done. And for the sake of your sanity, I need to re-confirm you about how everything is just fine so far, love. Shut your insecurities away. I'm not going to leave you behind, I won't ever do that. I never complain about anything, not even in my mind. Baby, you know how much I love you and how much I long for you. Stop feeling bad and sorry. I'll keep you forever(?) nah, forever sounds too cliché for me. I'll keep you for the longest time possible.  
You're precious, amazing and wonderful. I'm sure I've told you these before but nothing is wrong for me to remind you about it again, isn't it? I know you praise yourself a lot but everything you said are true. I might deny everything but you do know that my heart will never deny those. I don't know what I did to deserve you. All I know for now is to keep you for a long time.  
Oh! And remember, you still owe me pizzas. I'll definitely asking for it someday, you said that yourself. Or else I'll move out and live with you for real and I'll fucking annoy you for the rest of your life and you'll never find the way out of Jimin's annoying territory. Hahaha.   
Last but never least, I love you so much. Don't ever get sick of your hyung despite the fact that he is very dumb. Smile a lot because you look good with that, and you know about it yourself. I love you, baby.


End file.
